The Other Life of a Six Armed Lady
by Ressey101
Summary: Love me for who I am, not for who I pretend to be... Spinny's goes through the complexities of being a superhero while balancing a not so simple relationship with Mecha Maid.


**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Spinnerette the comic book series but Krazy Krow certainly does. This is a work of pure femslash fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Convoluted<strong>

* * *

><p>This story takes place after issue 8 in the comic book series <em>Spinnerette.<em>

_Why did it have to be on the same exact day?_

This question plagued Heather Brown when she left Marilyn Seong's bedside at Mt. Carmel hospital. Running away in a fit of tears, Spinnerette quickly put on her mask and brown wig to conceal her identity. The rain was still pouring from the sky when exiting the hospital as harsh winds lashed against the heroine's face when she took flight upon strands of web.

"Heather, I'm in love you with!" a tearful Mecha Maid pleaded to the confused blond across her.

_There I said it! I can't take it back now._

"But Marilyn, I thought you said you didn't have feelings for me. That day when Dr. Universe and Greta escaped after we defeated the combined evil spirit..."

"Well I lied!" "I know I shouldn't have lied to you but I did. I was scared of what you would say. It's only now that I realized how stupid I was for not being honest with myself," Marilyn said as she gripped the hospital sheets in frustration.

A worried Heather just sat there, fiddling her multiple thumbs in anxiety. She was never good with stressful situations like these.

"Heather, the day was I diagnosed with ALS, I thought my love life was forever gone with the wind. I thought that no one would ever want to fall in love with a crippled girl like me. But the day I became a superhero, when I invented the nerve amplifier, most of my fears faded away. It was only recently when I met you that I had given love a second chance."

"But we're teammates..." Heather whispered in a low voice, thinking that an eavesdropper would pick up on their conversation.

"You don't think I know that?" Marilyn yelled at the stubborn girl for the second time that day. She placed a palm against her forehead as she continued.

"Look, I'm sorry, Heather. Yes, I have thought on how pursuing a relationship with you would be pointless knowing that you're straight, and that if you weren't, it would be a huge unavoidable conflict of interest to the team; but you see, I'm dying and there is nothing left for me to hold on to."

"No, you'll live until we get a cure, Marilyn! I'll even go to Dr. Universe if I have to! So stop saying that you're going to die!" The blond girl's brow furrowed in distress as she whimpered with an extra pair of hands covering her face.

"You're escaping reality, Heather. Even if Dr. Universe started working on a cure, it would take months to perfect. There's no telling what condition my body will be in by that time. If I'm lucky, I'll die quickly by suffocation from collapsed lungs or if I'm not, I'll be in a comatose like state."

"Stop, please stop!" Heather objected as she pounded the bed with her bottom left hand. She did not wish to hear about her best friend dying right after saving her that day.

"Heather, please... think this over seriously. I want to hear an answer from you. Do you love me?"

"I-" Heather lowered her hands an inch from her face. "O-of course I love you," deliberately sidestepping the question.

"Do you love me in a homosexual way?" Mecha Maid crossed her arms as she made the question clearer.

"I...I'm not..." Heather trailed off. "I like Darien." She turned her gaze downward while finishing her sentence.

"I see..." Mariyln's eyes lowered as she held a sad distant look of betrayal within them.

_So she'd pick Darien, a guy she hardly even knows, over me? _

"Marilyn, I-" Heather responded but was quickly cut off. "Leave!" The Korean girl said in a voice laced with hostility. She couldn't control her anger anymore, not after what she just heard.

"Oh come on, I..."

"Just leave! I don't want to see your face, Heather! In fact I don't think I even want you on the team!"

"Marilyn, You can't be serious?" The blood started to drain from Heather's face out of shock. "GO AWAY!" Marilyn put her hands up to her face as she shouted.

"M-mecha Maid..." Tears fell from Spinny's eyes as the six armed woman ran out of the room. Marilyn then chastised herself repeatedly.

_Oh god, what have I done?_

_-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-)))8(((-_

It was Heather's first fight with Marilyn and it did not end on a good note. _They always say the closer you become to someone the more you fight but..._

Heather was having a difficult time sorting out her emotions as she kept thinking of her date with Darien and her best friend. "Why did she have to go and say something like that?"

It only took Spinnerette twenty minutes to reach her apartment in downtown Columbus since her speed was faster than the average human's. Sahira was sitting on the couch, relaxing, after cleaning up the apartment as she flipped through a few of her favorite channels.

"Dang! This reception sucks. Why of all days did there have to be a storm? If this keeps up, I'm going to have problems watching _Glee_ tonight." A shadowy figure appeared outside the window, clinging to the edge of the apartment complex. Unaware of Spinnerette's presence, Sahira was given an awful fright as she turned her head to look out the window.

"H-HEATHER?" Her roommate exclaimed, running across the room to open the window. Droplets of rain and forceful gusts followed the soaked heroine as she climbed off the ledge and into the apartment.

"You're back a bit early. Is everything OK?" Sahira looked concerned as she watched her friend remove her wig and mask while closing the window.

"Umm, yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to come back early 'cause it's really bad out there. I almost got electrocuted by a stray power line. Pretty crazy stuff." The blond girl feigned a laugh as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Wow! That's scary. Mecha Maid didn't get hurt, did she?" there was a long pause before Sahira's roommate answered. "No, she's OK..."

"You seem kinda quiet today, Heather...you sure everything is-" "Yeah! I'm fine, Sahira! I have to go shower." The conversation was cut short as the blond took a hot rinse off to ease her thoughts.

_That girl can never shut up when it comes to the daily stories about her patrols with Tiger and Mecha Maid. She's acting pretty peculiar tonight. Something serious must have happened._

"Oh well, if she doesn't wish to talk about it, then there's nothing can I do." With a defeated sigh, Sahira plopped back down on the couch again and thumbed through some more channels.

_Is my face that transparent?_

Heather touched her face as sprays of warm water caressed her skin. She always had a hard time hiding her emotions and it was quite embarrassing when someone pointed them, though she shouldn't have been too surprised, knowing it was Sahira. Putting spider sense aside, Sahira had quite a knack for finding out things that even was Heather blind to. One of things would be Mecha Maid's attraction to her. Sahira had warned her not to break the girl's heart but when push came to shove, it was futile. She chose a guy she hadn't even dated yet over her best friend.

"I'm the worst."

Streams of water poured over her face for a few minutes as the blond cleaned the rest of her body off. The super heroine was exhausted after the events that unfolded that day and what she needed now was a well deserved rest. She bid her roommate good night and then proceeded to fall asleep on her bed with Mr. Webby the stuffed spider.

It was around 4 am when the six armed girl started mumbling incoherent words under her breath as beads of sweat formed on the sides of her forehead.

"Marilyn...please...Marilyn, please stop crying." Mecha Maid lay before Heather with nothing but her headband on. Her eyes were closed as tears fell from them while sobbing weakly.

Heather wiped her eyes but was not able to stop the flow as more tears replaced the previously dried ones. Her friend was in so much pain that it was heartbreaking to watch.

Spinny moved forward and whispered something in her ear as a bright flush came across the Asian girl's face. Being indignant, Marilyn turned her face away from Heather, saying as if what she heard, was not believable. The blond wiped more tears away from the latter's face but was now successful in stopping the flow. Heather peppered kisses down Marilyn's cheek but was met with a fierce protest as the brunette started pushing her face away. The middle pair of Spinny's arms pinned Mecha Maid's arms against the bed causing the girl to squirm until she tired herself out. The heat of Marilyn's light panting wafted against Heather's neck causing gooseflesh to form. Resigned from fighting, the brunette relaxed under her captor as she caught her breath. Heather smiled, seeing the fight leave the girl and whispered more words of seduction into Marilyn's ear. Each sound of every word was amplified per syllable as it echoed inside the poor girl's skull.

"H-Heather."

It was faint but the six armed lady nearly lost it when she heard Marilyn whisper her name. Various smacking sounds were heard as Spinny sloppy kissed the length of the brunette's neck. She had let go of Marilyn's arms as they were now free to wonder between their bodies. A hot wet tongue slid against persistent silky white skin. Damp hands trailed down a muscular and tightly sculpted abdomen.

Sweet delicious moans emitted from the two as they experience pleasure together.

Spinny's bottom left hand was busy massaging away at the aching and burning sensation between her legs. The sounds of moaning and groaning filled the room as she was unaware of the noise she was making. Unfortunately, Sahira's room was positioned right behind Heather's room, and being the cheap apartment it was, the walls were paper thin. Waking up from her sleep, Sahira groaned while putting a pillow against her head. The intrusive noises continued as the Indian girl decided to sit up in a half sleep stupor. With an irritated expression, Sahira put her ear against the wall.

"What the hell?"

A bit alarmed by the sounds Heather was producing, Sahira climbed out of her bed and went to investigate. With a knock on the door, Sahira called out to her roommate.

Knock Knock...

"Hey, Heather, you OK in there?"

Knock Knock Knock...

The blond opened her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. She felt a damp stop between her thighs and thought she might have wetted herself. Withdrawing her bottom left hand from her panties, a musky smell permeated from it. Along with a sticky clear fluid that stuck to the end of her fingertips.

"I'm going to come in." With that Sahira opened the door and saw her disheveled roommate. Heather couldn't help but blush shamefully as she was caught doing an inappropriate activity. In a poor attempt to cover her face, she hid behind Mr. Webby.

"It sounded like you were in pain, so I came to check on you." Sahira sat opposite her roommate.

"I, umm...I think I just had a wet dream." Heather confessed while looking at the now interesting design on her bed cover.

"Pfff... oh, is that all? Hah! I know you have a seemingly innocent nature, Heather, but that kinda stuff usually happens to all of us."

"No! It wasn't that kind of wet dream." Spinny nervously looked at her crotch and then at her roommate.

"It wasn't about Darien?" The latter immediately shook her head and pulled Mr. Webby closer.

"No."

Sahira had a good idea of who her roommate may have dreamt about. It was only a matter of time before she started thinking in that direction.

"Was it about Mecha Maid?" Heather locked eyes with Sahira as her second guess was spot on. Tears escaped from the corners of Heather's eyes as she began to cry. Sahira grabbed her, feeling the girl shake like a leaf within her arms. The tough and confident super heroine of Columbus was now reduced to a defenseless little girl, shivering as if she had witnessed a nightmare.

"W-what's happening to me, Sahira?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ramblings: <strong>I planned on making this story a one-shot but it might change if enough requests are made.


End file.
